


First Date

by OmniscientProstitute



Series: Two Freakin' Dudes [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: Sam has been pining after Sebastian for months, and Abigail thinks it's time for him to make a move.





	First Date

Full pink lips wrapped around the abused cap of a ballpoint pen; the thin silver rings threaded through said lips pushed outwards. The pen was slowly pulled away from the sinful lips by pale fingers which jotted something down in the book being read. The pen tapped against the slightly bruised lip one, two, three times before being captured by the lips again.

"You should go talk to him." Sam flinched; his elbow slipping from where it had been propped on the table, causing his chin to thunk against the plastic tabletop. Sam glared at Abbey while she slid into her usual spot at the lunch table across from Sam, effectively cutting off Sam's view of Sebastian. "I'm serious, Sam. You've been drooling over him for months, just go ask him to a movie or something. Normally you've got a girl's number the minute you see her."

"Yeah, well, Seb isn't some out of town party girl." Sam sighed, peering around Abbey to find Sebastian had replaced the pen with a bottle of water. "He probably only goes out with people who can recite Poe from memory."

"Then you better start reading. The worst he could say is no."

"I don't think I could live with that. I'd rather live with hope, than die in heartache."

"God, you're so over dramatic." Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Sam jerking off to Sebastian again?" Alex asked, plopping down next to Sam.

"Shut up, he's only like five feet away. He could hear you."

"He would have noticed you staring by now." Abbey stage whispered back.

"Is Sam going to finally ask Sebastian out?" Haley asked as she joined the group. "I vote an art museum. He seems like the quiet sensitive type."

"I'm not asking Sebastian out." Sam hissed, watching said boy slip a paperclip into his book and stand-up. Sebastian was wearing his signature black jeans that clung to his thighs and accentuated the cuteness of his ass.There was no way he could wear boxers with those, even briefs would probably bunch up while trying to get those pants on. Sam almost broke his neck as Sebastian bent to get his backpack.

"Seriously!" Abbey snapped her fingers inches from Sam's nose. "This is ridiculous. I'm giving you till the end of the day to ask him out, and if you don't at least make an attempt, I'm going to get involved."

~~~~magical transition~~~~~~

Sam had come up with a couple ideas as to how to ask Sebastian out. He considered leaving a note in his locker, but that felt too cowardly. Sam was not the kind of guy to hide and wait or a response. He could sit with Sebastian at lunch, but Sam wasn't sure how Sebastian would respond to the attention of the entire school. Sam would have consulted Sebastian's friends, but he didn't really talk to anyone. The location of the date had already been decided; there was an underground show on Saturday in the basement of a bar. The issue was figuring out how to get Sebastian to go with him. Growling in frustration, Sam huffed down the hall to the cafeteria. He wasn't paying attention and ended up chest to chest with none other than Sebastian. His wide eyes stared at Sam innocent and mildly frightened.

"Sorry." Sebastian released the apology like a breath.

"No, no, it was my fault." Sam realized he was staring and cleared his throat. "I was actually looking for you." Sebastian's eyebrows raised in question. "I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday. There's a show, and I thought you might be interested."

Sebastian's hands fiddled with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, "Sure, um, I don't have a car-"

"I can pick you up. Here," Sam pulled a pen out of his bag and wrote his number on the back of Sebastian's hand. "Text me your address, and we can talk about when I should pick you up."

"Sure." Sebastian was staring down at his hand like it had become green and scaly.

"It's a date. See you around, Seb."

~~~~~~~~magical transition~~~~~~~

Once Sebastian had disappeared from the scene of the crime, Sam shrieked and sprinted into the cafeteria. Abbey, Alex, and Haley were already sitting at their regular table, discussing something that made Alex bang his forehead against the laminate table. "Is someone after you, why are you out of breath?"

"I have a date with Sebastian this weekend." Sam made the announcement with the correct amount of gusto and worry.

"No you don't." Alex dismissed casually. "This morning you had a breakdown from the thought of talking to him." Sam's denial was interrupted by his phone going off. An unknown number flashed on the screen as well as an address. Sam wanted to simultaneously cheer and hide under a rock. He decided that a genuine thank you would keep the conversation open and show how nice of a guy Sam was. "You actually did it!" 

"I said I did." Sam snapped back. "It was a piece of cake."

~~~~~~~~magical transition~~~~~~~~

Sebastian was sitting on his front steps with a cigarette hanging from his lips when Sam pulled up to the house. He was wearing those damn black skinny jeans and a black pullover hoodie. Sam wondered if he had a T-shirt on underneath; the venue could get hot. "How's it been?" The two texted daily, but Sebastian was just as shy over the phone as he was in person. They mostly talked about school or music, two things they had in common. Sebastian wasn't good at small talk, so Sam found himself filling most of their travel time with mindless chatter. When they got to the venue and integrated with the crowd Sebastian loosened up. He rolled the sleeves of his sweatshirt up and actually began responding to Sam with more than one word answers. It made sense that Sebastian, who was a self-proclaimed wall-flower, would relax once he knew he was in a space where nobody would pay attention to him.

By the time Sam dropped Sebastian off at home, Sam had learned quite a bit. Sebastian was self-deprecating and fatalistic, but he also had an amazing smile. He wasn't a huge fan of poetry, but he did play piano. He couldn't dance, but he would unconsciously sway if he liked the song. the concert wasn't a good place to talk, but Sebastian did show interest in hanging out with Sam one on one for a jam session. Sam was fairly confident that he could convince Sebastian to join Alex, Haley, Abbey, and him for lunch at school on Monday with little bribery. His only hesitation came from the embarrassment Abbey would redoubtable subject him too.

When he got home Sam checked his phone one last time before going to bed. Sebastian had sent him one last goodnight message that included a winky face and what was probably sebastian's way of flirting, a weird statement that Sam assumed he was supposed to take as a compliment. Instead of flirting back, Sam decided to cook up something good and flirty to greet Sebastian with at school on Monday; something that would make his face pink and blushy.


End file.
